supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Messenger (zangetsu13)
A Celestial Messenger is a high-ranking class of angel that was once previously a human. Much like a Prophet of the Lord that is given unique powers touched by God, the same is with a Celestial Messenger, however in order to become a Celestial Messenger, the human must die first. A wavy of energy is sent across the globe and when it touches the human that was specifically picked by God, they die. In a couple of minutes, the human soul is converted into an angelic essence and the body is given grace. After a few minutes have passed by the newly converted Messenger is now an angel and ready to serve God's will. Also like a prophet, there are a generation of Messengers throughout the years, however they can come in more than a range of numbers and a Messenger does not need to die so that their title/rank or status may pass onto another as another Messenger can be picked while other current Messengers are alive. Power and Abilities A Celestial Messenger is immensely powerful and a high-ranking angel of the Celestial Hierarchy. They are somewhere between below a Seraphim and above a Grigori. * High-Tier Angelic Powers: A Messenger possesses the same powers and abilities as a regular angel, but at a higher degree. They can fend off against human beings who are picked by the original Horsemen of the Apocalypse and that bare their rings and potentially fend off against high tier Leviathans. * Astral Projection: A Messenger can project its wings, but not in a shadowy form of their wings that's common for all angels, instead they project a bluish aura corporeal form of their wings, but they can only be seen in reflected surfaces or by beings how have supernatural perception. * Angelic Immunity: A Messenger can not be exorcised by angelic enchantments since they are not angels that are possessing someone. They retain their original bodies. Holy Fire will not harm a Messenger as they can pass right through it without discomfort. They cannot be smote, explode into dust or a subatomic level by Archangels, by they can be beaten to death. Angel Trap can contain them but it will not dampen their powers and it will only last a few seconds until they can move again. Enochian Sigil or Angel Wardings have no affect on them. An standard angel blade will only cause them discomfort, but not kill them. * Advanced Smiting: Powerful as Higher Angels, a Celestial Messenger can smite all angels except a Grigori or above, all demons except a Prince of Hell or above, all monsters except Eve or Leviathans, unless the head has been severed first, all deities except Chief Deities or Titans. Facts and Trivia In the Book or Revelation, there are seven angels that signal the broken seventh seal of the apocalypse by sounding each given trumpet that signals a different event once the seventh seal has been broken. Category:High-tier Angels Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Titles and ranks Category:Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species